


《他是星灵族》211

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》211

211  
不多时，趁乱溜走的曺圭贤接到了李赫宰打来的电话，纵使隔着话筒，他也能听到东海不断吸鼻子的抽噎声。  
旋即，赫宰直接开口道：“圭贤，过来把你的人接走。”  
圭贤心下：怎么回事！他妈的！  
但表面上，他只能赔笑回应：“又出什么事了？”

与此同时，小奶片亦匆忙对上与赫宰相交的视线，边摇头，眼泪也跟着失控：“我…我不要…”  
“你不要什么？”没人读得出赫宰此刻的情绪，甚至连他自己都搞不清楚了，他究竟该做到哪一步，才能让东海完全属于自己？  
包括对方一时间糊涂的气话也绝不允许，事关“出轨”的字眼从来不是他们之间的议题。  
思及此，赫宰管不住手指的力道，指腹更深地嵌入东海肩膀的皮肉，重复的问话在脱口时亦带来冲上颅顶的眩晕：“不是说要出轨给圭贤吗？怎么不说到做到呢？”

而一直怔着听电话的圭贤则赶快撇清自己，并试图以打趣的方式转移赫宰的注意力：“赫哥，你是不是喝多了？”

赫宰也不得不承认，方才在派对上接连不断的饮酒，确实在某种程度上折损了他的判断力。  
但东海所说的那些挑衅已经远远超乎他的承受范围——这只金丝雀的去留，根本不该由他自己来决定。  
因为赫宰无法把眼前的东海当成是完整的人，对方一切的一切，无论思想还是身体，全都是他拼命捡回的渺小碎片。  
如果可以的话，他宁愿这个漂亮娃娃就带着一份稚嫩的雏鸟情结与自己相伴余生。  
所以，趁他的神经质还没有开始发作，赫宰只冷声道：“李东海，给你五分钟的考虑时间，如果想离开这里就告诉曺圭贤，让他来接你。”

虽然这句话的潜台词是对圭贤说的：你敢过来一个试试。  
圭贤何许人，又怎能让赫宰的生日沦为自己的忌日，便只听着，也不作声。

三人皆沉默了许久，东海才哽咽着开口：“小爸爸，您…”  
小奶片垂下眼帘，瞥向赫宰扣住自己肩膀的双手，委屈道：“您弄得我好痛。”  
赫宰虽然生东海的气，但又怕真的伤害到他，于是松开手，并玩了一出欲擒故纵：“手机先给你，等你想好了，是去是留别忘了告诉圭贤。”  
说完，赫宰走进房门，徒留东海一人站在原地。

东海并没有与圭贤说什么，只呆呆看着逐渐暗下去的手机屏幕，直到圭贤唤了他一声“豆海”以示安慰，赫宰的手机锁屏复又随之亮起——东海看到眼前的桌面是自己在庭院中奔跑时的照片。  
由于赫宰私下与他独处时鲜少翻看手机，东海也没有打探对方工作的习惯，所以这是他第一次发现，原来小爸爸的手机桌面、甚至还有之后被点开的相册之中，除却公事，其他的空间几乎全被自己的相片填满了。  
虽然手机中只有近几个月的照片，但东海逐渐意识到，其实对赫宰来说，自己同样是无比重要的存在。  
所以、所以……

不过三两秒时间，圭贤旋即听见了东海的哭声，立马问：“你怎么啦？”  
“我刚刚说错话了…”东海打了个委屈的嗝，“我肯定惹小爸爸伤心了，我…我不该说那种话…”  
话音未落，东海也不管圭贤如何回应，紧握着手机，径直跑进房门。

而就在小奶片跌跌撞撞闯入大门之际，赫宰亦坐在电视机前的沙发上一言不发。

此前的几分钟，赫宰同时思考着自己对东海的态度会否过于残忍了。  
不让东海与外界有过多接触，好处是保证了对方的人身安全；坏处也极为明显……

譬如现如今，气喘吁吁且泪流满面的小奶片，与抬起头来的赫宰四目相撞。赫宰明白的，像他这般豢养着东海，就会导致对方的喜怒哀乐全都成了自己所能操控的变量。  
这个漂亮娃娃的引线已被握在他的手中。  
可因为他爱东海，所以他们的悲喜总是一体的。

赫宰下意识向东海伸出手，以为这会是个“破镜重圆”的温暖拥抱。  
然而东海却像家中的Choco，在靠近赫宰的同时跪到地上，膝盖摩挲着柔软的地毯，并一点点将脸贴到赫宰的掌心，以人类的外形，饰演着狗狗的姿态：“小爸爸，对不起。”  
言及此，东海竟还张开嘴，顶出一点舌尖，缓缓舔舐着赫宰的指头缝，并非情欲上的讨好，而是发自真心的服从：“您不要生我的气了。”  
赫宰低下视线，他明知该叫东海坐起来，却又控制不住，如训狗般轻轻掴了下对方的脖颈：“知错了？”  
东海被打得吃疼，但还是乖顺地点点头，一双大眼睛痴痴望着坐在自己上方的赫宰：“请您不要赶我走。”  
这样说着时，赫宰指尖滑过东海断线般的泪珠，好像昔日那个只身从木浦来到首尔、无枝可依的小小少年再度回到了自己身边。  
东海兀自闷声哭道：“而且我不要跟圭贤叔叔走，我也不是他的人。”  
此间，那通打给圭贤的电话仍未挂断，且被东海无意中按成了免提，随手甩在了茶几上。  
赫宰见了，亦没有去管的意思，心下反还生出几分莫名的得意，在为东海拭去擦不净的泪水同时故意问：“那你是谁的？”  
“是您的，我当然是您的！”东海赶忙答道，就怕说晚了还会惹赫宰不高兴。  
只不过在听到赫宰轻轻的笑声后，东海便又大了些胆子，补充一句：“所以您也是我的，对不对？”  
赫宰方才的怒火来得快，现在去得也快。加之今天本就是自己的生日，也没有旁的不顺心，于是点点头，掐了下宝贝儿被泪水浸得黏糊糊的脸颊：“爸爸也是你的。”  
东海放下心来，接着仰起上半身，带着哭腔与赫宰撒娇：“那您亲亲我。”  
赫宰弓着背，先是吻了吻东海湿润的眼睫，却并未碰触对方的嘴唇，而是瞄了眼茶几上仍处于免提状态的手机，再将注意力转至东海的刘海。旋即，赫宰一把掀开宝贝儿额前的全部碎发，接着用手压住向后散开的发丝，并说道：“爸爸觉得你把额头露出来最好看。”

圭贤当然是听见了，他不服气，于是浑不怕死地嚷嚷：“还是有刘海好看！”

赫宰哼了声，将问题抛给东海：“那你说，怎样好看？”  
东海猛地抬起身，一屁股坐在赫宰膝上，原本的哭腔终于退去，改换为逐渐明朗的笑意：“爸爸喜欢我什么样子，我就会变成什么样。”  
说完，东海又将几股乱发编在一起，向额后梳去。  
其实对赫宰而言，东海无论留怎样的发型都是精巧好看的，只不过此时此刻，他绝不能向曺圭贤的审美投降，而且：“那你答应爸爸，以后不准任何人碰你的头发，知道了吗？”  
东海被赫宰捧着脸蛋，两人又离得愈发近了些，小奶片不由羞得连鼻尖都发红，不过还是应道：“知道了，我只让爸爸摸我。”  
赫宰转而扬声告知：“曺圭贤，你听见了没有？”

圭贤：……为什么我明明不在场还要遭这个罪。

但赫宰不让圭贤挂电话，对方也不敢直接中断通话，于是只得硬着头皮继续聆听赫海之间的甜言蜜语。

而且没一刻钟过去，圭贤最怕的事还是发生了——他知道赫哥海哥应该正盘在一起跟连体婴似的接吻，但他未料这两人的欲望擦枪走火后，还需要他这个电灯泡来旁听。  
不过正当圭贤忍无可忍、决心切断这通莫名的呼叫之际，事情突然有了不一般的转机——

字句清晰，是东海奶声奶气地央求赫宰：“小爸爸，今天是您的生日，我还想送您个礼物。”  
“什么？”赫宰正抚摸着东海的腰肢，指腹滑入衣角，并顺着饱满的肌肉线条来回摩挲。  
“就…因为您刚刚说了，您也是我的。”东海猫着身子，将细密的亲吻落在赫宰的喉结处，旋即贴上对方耳侧，撒娇道，“所以我也得把我的鸡鸡送给您~”

圭贤：？？？事情发展到这一步还算有点意思。

只不过东海刚一说完，赫宰就先行挂断了与圭贤之间的通话，再是怔了片刻，直到小奶片又瓮声开口：“因为爸爸总用自己的棍棍让我很舒服，我虽然不知道具体的该怎么做，但我也想让您舒服。”  
他们不是没有互换过上下位置。  
只是……  
赫宰想起东海也曾在猛虎落泪的状态下操过自己，那般失控的力道险些要他李赫宰还没步入老年就差点大小便失禁。  
所以他思索好半晌，直至察觉到小奶片眼中的失落，还有那声委屈的：“我只是想让您和我一样舒服，而且…您不是说您是我的吗…？”  
眼看着对方如失宠小狗般的神色，赫宰干脆眼睛一闭，举手投降：算了，也不是没挨过这傻蛋的操，就当两年一度的历劫了。  
而且为了警告东海“手下留情”，赫宰特地提了一嘴：“其实…爸爸早几年就收到过你的鸡鸡了。”  
“那爸爸那会儿舒服吗？”东海满心满眼都是期待，又撇撇嘴，抱歉道，“因为我真的记不起来了……”  
“哎。”赫宰苦笑着叹了口气，“舒服。”  
舒服个蛋，我当时的蛋倒是快被你“咣咣咣”不加节制的摆腰顶弄给操瘪了。  
但赫宰并不想拂了东海的好意，思来想去别无他法，更何况他也不想东海继续哭哭啼啼下去，于是想出个别扭又变态的新玩法。

即东海操他屁股可以，但东海自己也得挨着按摩棒的操——如此前后夹击，相信耐力不佳的小傻蛋定会很快在他体内出货，也能让他少吃些苦头。

思及此，赫宰立马按脑内的计划照办，将东海连哄带骗地带上二层的大床。  
人虽然躺了下去，并敞开怀抱，让傻乎乎的小奶片压了上来。但赫宰反手便找出昨夜调教东海时使用的按摩棒，罔顾上面还粘着些未冲洗干净的体液，就着东海自然而然敞开的双腿，顶端已缓缓撞入宝贝儿微微伸缩的穴口。  
“啊！小爸爸~”东海搞不懂既然是他在上位，赫宰又为何会拿着昨夜的工具调戏他身下的敏感部位，只得红着脸，咬着嘴唇询问，“不是我把棍棍塞到您的身体里去吗？”  
“嗯，不过怕你不清楚该怎么做，所以爸爸得好好教你。”赫宰一本正经地胡说八道，“来，就像爸爸用这根棒棒捅你的屁股一样，把你的鸡鸡放过来。”  
不过赫宰的这番举动还算有教学意义，东海照猫画虎，将勃起的性器与那根按压在自己穴口的按摩棒同一时间顶上赫宰的股缝。  
赫宰搂着怀中的小老虎，确保按摩棒与东海昂扬的性器保持着同步的进出频率。  
好在他对东海心怀不竭的喜爱，所以纵使身下吃痛也未有过多抵触。更何况小奶片还是比以前的东海乖顺许多，抽送的频率亦有自己通过按摩棒引导，赫宰只需敞开两条长腿，攀到东海来回动作的腰上，并主动挺几次臀，便感知到内里的敏感点正被小孩儿钝钝的龟头磨蹭着。  
“爸爸…您的里面也湿湿的~”东海一面挺腰，可每每抬起身子，就会被压在下面的赫宰含住乳头来回舔舐。明明自己才是进攻的一方，却止不住娇声叫喘着，“好舒服，原来把棍棍塞在里面也很舒服，坏爸爸…都不告诉我…”  
“你确定是塞在我的里面舒服，还是爸爸舔你的奶子更舒服？”赫宰干脆将按摩棒顶到东海的穴内最深处，再用双臂环住对方的背部，将人往下扣得更实，还硬要使坏，逼着东海看他自己的乳头是如何被男人吞在舌尖来回拨弄。  
小奶片一心念着情欲，有酒尽欢，他不懂该如何形容眼下的舒爽，只知道自己的棍棍正在爸爸紧致的穴内进出，而自己的身体里也插着那根震动不止的按摩棒，上身最敏感的乳首还被赫宰咬在口中。  
明明他才是送礼物的人，可这样一来，又好像是小爸爸在享用着他的身体……  
此刻的东海已理智全无，便管不了那么多，只在摆腰操弄着对方后穴的同时，甜糊糊地叫床：“爸爸，您这样做，我就像被三个人一起玩…不、不，我只要您…”  
赫宰因还要承着宝贝儿那根尺寸过人的东西来回进进出出，但听到这人可爱又色情的言语，虽皱着眉，仍然忍俊不禁：“你真淫荡。”  
与此之际，快被逼到极限的东海已闭紧双眼，口中含糊地放声喊了数次：“我要射了…！”  
赫宰夹紧双腿，另一面将东海搂进怀中，舌尖也从对方的乳头游移到软乎乎的耳垂，并张口含住。同时不忘逗弄东海含着按摩棒的后穴处，前后推拉着又硬又长的工具，直到满手都被溅上黏糊糊的淫水，还戏谑道：“我看你前后都快射了。”  
确实，每回性爱，小奶片就像水做的宝贝，无论捅哪儿都能流出兴奋的爱液来。  
这当口，东海已爽得连唾液都管不住，甚至在射精的瞬间无意识张开了嘴，任由口水沿着发抖的双唇落到赫宰前胸。  
赫宰也没经历过这样多元的性事，便起了更加恶劣的玩心——待东海射完软下后，自己又转而夺回主动权，先是拔出陷在小奶片穴内的按摩棒，再换上他那根仍蓄势待发的肉棒，一举顶进对方早已适应了性事的肉穴。  
“宝贝儿，跟爸爸比比，看咱们两个谁在对方的身体里射的更多。”  
东海快要兴奋得没了知觉，只被赫宰压在身下又不住地操弄了约莫一刻钟才感受到阵阵热流冲入体内。

更过分的是，半小时后：“坏爸爸，您不能连着再操第二回了！这样比不算数嘛！”  
小奶片哭唧唧。  
但于赫宰而言：“谁叫爸爸是狡猾的大人呢。”

赫宰一边顶进东海的身体，抽插数百次，此间亦有浓白色的粘稠精液顺着他白皙的臀部源源不断地流出。  
“现在知道了吗？”赫宰与东海双唇相抵，在情欲中难得有这片刻的温情，“你是爸爸的，爸爸也是你的。我们属于彼此，也只属于彼此。”


End file.
